


Сеанс

by Morack



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Постканон, хэдканон. Странная личная жизнь Джека, у которого крыша вечно набекрень. Взгляд на отношения, которые хоть и остались за кадром, но, тем не менее, оказали своё воздействие на сюжет и поведение героев





	

Доктор внимательно посмотрела на сидящих перед нею мужчин. Они различались буквально всем – ростом, цветом волос, телосложением, возрастом, манерой одеваться. Объединяло их внутреннее напряжение, которое оба тщательно скрывали. Но психолог знала, куда смотреть и какие жесты замечать. Старшего читать было труднее; очевидно, что господин Попов довольно часто оказывался в похожих ситуациях – настолько, что выработал у себя определённые привычки, позволяющие обманывать наблюдателей. Клиент же привычно закрылся. Имелась бы возможность – сжался бы в комок, как цельнометаллический ёж, выставив наружу титановые иглы.

\- Я пригласила вас сюда для особенного разговора, - начала врач.

\- Вы обещали никому ничего не говорить, - быстро сказал Джек.

\- И не скажу. То, что мы обсуждали на сессиях, остаётся строго между нами. Но дело в том, что ты достиг определённого предела. И тебе нужен этот разговор.

Райден нахмурился и закрылся ещё больше.

\- Мы же обсуждали это, и не раз. Ты сам пришёл к определённым выводам.

\- И что? Зачем так форсировать?

\- Затем, что сам ты, скорее всего, снова отмолчишься. И упустишь отличный шанс разорвать тот замкнутый круг, в котором живёшь, как в ловушке, почти всю свою сознательную жизнь.

Парень скривился. Как он ни старался держать эмоции под контролем, скрыть, насколько неприятен и нежелателен грядущий важный разговор, ему не удавалось.

\- Борис, Джек – я знаю, вам есть что обсудить друг с другом. У вас есть сорок минут. Постарайтесь не разнести мне кабинет, - терапевт поднялась и вышла. Насчёт кабинета она не шутила: подавляющее большинство её клиентов составляли киборги, боевые киборги – а эти ребята, даже не желая разрушать, могут походя испортить мебель.

Мужчины остались одни. В комнате повисло тягостное молчание, нарушаемое лишь тиканьем часов. Райден сидел, обхватив колени, в той самой позе, в которой Борис увидел его при знакомстве. И как тогда, ему захотелось обнять его, потрепать по волосам, сказать что-нибудь ободряющее.

\- Джек… Я не знаю, до какого такого предела ты дошёл в своей терапии, но если доктор считает, что нам нужно поговорить – давай поговорим.

\- Угу. О чём?

\- Не знаю. Может о том, почему здесь сейчас сижу я, а не Сэм?

Парень вздрогнул и посмотрел на Бориса.

\- Вы же вроде как вместе.

\- Угу, вместе. Спим. Точнее, трахаемся. То есть – трахались.

\- Вы поссорились?

\- Не с чего было ссориться, - плечи Джека дёрнулись, будто от перенапряжения. – Ссорятся друзья, любовники.

Борис не выдержал и протянул-таки ладонь, потрепал серебристые вихры. Джек замолчал и нахохлился, как упрямый воробей.

\- Он ушёл, потому что так было нужно, - тихо сказал Райден, передразнивая манеру речи Родригеса. – Нужно для его великого плана священной мести. На этом фоне все отношения – так, ерунда ни о чём.

\- Я знаю, насколько бывает больно от такого.

\- Мне не больно. У нас ничего общего не было. Секс не в счёт.

Борис нахмурился: такая точка зрения стала ему в новинку.

\- А когда секс считается, Джек?

\- Когда важен тот, с кем это делаешь. Если нет, то это всё равно что отлить или порцию рамена съесть.

Русский кивнул: позиция казалась логичной.

\- Я правильно понимаю, что чем-то важен для тебя?

Молчание. Борис покачал головой: сейчас Джек как никогда напоминал растерянного, запутавшегося мальчишку, от которого требуют слишком многого. Он протянул руку и вплёл пальцы в непослушные серебристые волосы, погладил кожу за ухом – одно из немногих чувствительных мест на теле киборга.

\- Знаешь Джек, я вырос в стране, где однополые отношения считались чем-то средним между блажью, тяжёлым психическим заболеванием и преступлением. За мужеложество – так называли секс между мужчинами – можно было получить реальный срок. И вроде бы всем было плевать на то, с кем ты спишь, но стоило хоть в чём-то пойти против большинства, как начиналась травля. И человеку припоминали все его грехи и грешки, начиная с пелёнок.

Когда до меня дошло, кого я предпочитаю в постели, то я постарался сделать всё, чтобы мою склонность не заметили. Потому что это была слабость, уязвимое место, куда мог ударить противник – а уж поверь, противников у меня на тот момент хватало. Чтобы не давать повода для слухов, я даже женился… Но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Не может выйти хорошее там, где оба друг другу врут. Потом многое случилось. В конце концов я перебрался в Америку, и обнаружил, что тут нет смысла скрывать личные пристрастия. Я попытался начать отношения – снова сюрприз: выяснилось, что партнёр из меня не очень.

Джек фыркнул недоверчиво.

\- Ну да, я же медведь-одиночка. Привык во всём рассчитывать только на себя, да ещё и замкнут, авторитарен… короче, пришлось понять: партнёр из меня сильно на любителя. Видимо, отвык от человеческих отношений.

\- А я и не привыкал. Всё это… так сложно.

\- А просто – как? Как с Сэмом?

\- Вроде того. Но с ним не просто. Я его вроде как обманывал. Он был чем-то вроде замены.

\- Для кого?

\- Для того, к кому даже подойти близко стрёмно, - тихо сказал Джек.

\- Почему вдруг стрёмно-то? Он что, злой? Или непроходимый натурал?

\- Нет. Хороший. Добрый. – Райден посмотрел на Бориса через плечо. – Но неизвестно, как себя поведёт, когда узнает. А так – можно даже говорить иногда. Как будто совсем друзья.

\- И доктор считает, что тебе нужно с ним поговорить?

\- Угу, - снова нахохлился Джек.

Борис в который уже раз погладил чувствительное место за ухом, потом почесал шею там, где кончался скальп. Киборг потянулся к его руке, немного расслабился.

\- Доктор мудрая, - прошептал Борис. – Свела нас и оставила одних.

Райден молчал.

\- Знаешь, а я ведь обрадовался, когда Сэм ушёл.

\- Почему?

\- Да видеть вас иногда было… как серпом по яйцам. Особенно когда он тискал тебя, будто единоличный собственник.

\- Сэм любит всех дразнить.

\- Он везучий сукин сын. Ему ещё ни разу не прилетало так, чтобы он понял, насколько это опасно.

\- Ты ревновал? – Джек внезапно развернулся всем корпусом, осознав смысл оговорок Бориса. – Ревновал меня к нему и не подошёл, не поставил всё по местам? Почему?

\- Ну, мне казалось – вы ведёте себя как пара. Ты решил быть с ним, выбрал более молодого и интересного мужчину. Стоило ли мне вмешиваться?

Райден криво улыбнулся и коснулся пальцами лица Бориса. Погладил морщины в уголках рта, провёл большим пальцем по усам:

\- Стоило. Я тебе свои мысли расскажу, чтобы ты знал: стоило.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Мне нравятся такие, как ты. Чтобы старше и сильнее. Доктор говорит, у меня что-то неправильно со взрослением вышло, если я предпочитаю тех, кто может быть мне и отцом, и любовником сразу. Она тактичная: не говорит, что это девиация.

\- А кто говорил?

\- Роуз.

\- Она-то с чего взяла?

\- Роуз тоже психологом была. Пыталась научить меня быть правильным – и не смогла. Потому что я зло, я всегда буду неправильный. Всегда буду убивать, хотеть мужчин и не стану думать только о ней.

\- Странные представления о правильности.

\- Доктор не учит меня быть правильным, доктор учит меня быть собой. А мне нравишься ты, - Джек посмотрел на Бориса в упор. На дне серых глаз мерцал алый огонёк – то ли отсвет скрытой глубоко за роговицей аугметики, то ли отблеск живущего внутри демона, о котором Борис был наслышан. – Какой ты есть. Русский медведь.

\- И ты мне тоже нравишься, - с трудом произнёс Борис севшим голосом. – Тебе удобно так вот сидеть? – спросил он, кивнув на выгнутое тело Джека. Человек в такой позе и десяти секунд не выдержал бы.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда садись как хочется.

Джек одним длинным движением перетёк к нему на колени, свернулся клубком, обняв рукой за шею и вжавшись плечом и боком в грудь. Борис только охнул и сразу же попросил сесть чуть иначе – дышать было трудно: плечо киборга упиралось в грудину. Тот, повозившись, принял удобное для обоих положение, и мужчина крепко обнял его обоими руками. Джек зарылся лицом между шеей и плечом Бориса. Замер, мелко дрожа.

\- Ты меня не прогонишь?

\- С чего бы?

\- Не знаю. Например – решишь, если ты мне в отцы годишься, то о сексе и речи быть не может. Или испугаешься того, кто живёт во мне.

Борис вздохнул. О Потрошителе он тоже был наслышан. И с немногими выжившими разговаривал. И со Снейком про это беседовал. По-хорошему, Потрошителя следовало бояться и держаться от него подальше (если только сразу не изолировать). Проблема была в том, что Потрошитель жил в теле Джека, говорил его ртом, смотрел его глазами и слушал его ушами. Потрошитель был тем, кто помогал Джеку выжить всё это время, и отвергать его значило отвергать самого Джека. А отвергать Джека Борис не собирался.

\- Англичане говорят: любишь меня – люби и мою собаку. Твой демон, конечно, не собака, но любить отдельно тебя, без него – разве это реально?

\- Роуз могла.

\- Ну я-то не Роуз, - Борис нежно провёл ладонью по бедру парня, от колена до ягодицы и улыбнулся, довольный.

В дверь кабинета постучали, и, дождавшись двойного «можно», вошли. Доктор с улыбкой посмотрела на двух мужчин:

\- Как понимаю, вам удалось найти общий язык.

Одновременно раздалось:

\- Угу.

\- Да.

\- Тогда я могу считать эту сессию законченной. До новых встреч, господа. С вами, мистер Попов, как обычно, а тебе, Джек, лучше зайти послезавтра. Завтра, полагаю, тебе будет не до психотерапии.


End file.
